


This warm afternoon

by RinSama



Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Afternoon, Fluff, Kuroko is like a matchmaker, M/M, Teiko era, a bit OOC, hehehe adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: Kise and Kuroko headed to buy milkshakes as promised. Kuroko saw Akashi and decided to leave the two alone together.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	This warm afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to be in class right now but, my teacher is still gone soooooo

It has become an activity for Kuroko and Kise to went out together in the afternoon. After all, he needs to keep his dare and buy milkshakes for the bluenette (since he kept on being persistent that day in making him join, he has to pay the price.)

He doesn't have to worry, this is the last day he's going to buy the milkshake for Kuroko. As they went inside a store, Kise counts his money.

"Ah.." He made a disappointed noise. He lacks the money to buy it.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kise turn to him, showing his money.

"It's not enough"

"You could have told me, it's almost our turn in line" Kuroko said, taking out his wallet and realizing he also doesn't have money left.

"Oh" Was all he could say. Kise's shoulders slumped down.

"We can just have it for another day" Kuroko said, Kise agreed and they were about to leave. The smaller boy saw a mop of red hair from the back.

"Wait, Kise-kun" Kuroko stopped and push the blond back in the line. Kise gave him a questioning look.

"Eh? What is it Kurokocchi—"

"Stay there for a couple of seconds" He said and disappeared immediately. Kise was even more confused. What the hell?

"Umm, are you ordering?" The lady spoke suddenly. Kise jumps in surprise. Oh, it's his turn already. Kise was about to say he's not going to buy any, when a hand reaches out and drop a money on the counter. 

Kise turn around to meet a red haired boy.

"Ehh? Akashicchi..?" He was surprised to see the redhead in a place like this. Akashi ordered two popsicles which he immediately received fresh from the freezer.

'Oh? They also have popsicles?' The blonde thought.

Akashi handed the other one to him. Kise stares at it as if he couldn't believe it.

"Just take it" Akashi shoved it in his hands. Kise gladly accept it and look back at the redhead who was already in front of him.

"Thank you.. But why?" He questioned. Akashi opened his food first before responding.

"You just look troubled, so I did what I think it's best" 

"It's quite rare for you to come in a place like that" Kise commented that made the redhead raised his brow. He didn't respond and just silently eats the popsicle. 

Just now he noticed, it was color yellow like Kise's colour. The cheese flavor that matches Kise's cheesy behavior sometimes. He looked back and see Kise's popsicle. It's color red like his hair.

"Ah!" Kise realized. They have switched colors of popsicle. 

"It looks like we got the colors wrong for ourselves eh?" Kise chuckles. Akashi watched as the blonde smile warmly as the sun hits his pretty face. It is a wholesome sight.

"Yes.." Akashi respond. He continue on eating it.

"But it's still alright. It's like I have you and you have me. Made for each other" Once again he laughs wholeheartedly. Not yet realizing he was spouting embarrassing words.

Akashi went silent. His face started to get red. Again.

'Why is it always Ryouta?'

Kise looks back at Akashi who was being awkward and blushing a tiny bit. Suddenly, he realized what he had said earlier.

'Oh my goodness, that was so cheesyyyy' He internally screamed as he remember the cringey words he said.

"You're stupid, Ryouta. I told you to stop saying ridiculous things" Akashi said once again recovering from the blushing mess earlier.

Kise chuckles. This sight of Akashi, he wanted it for himself. This moment between them, he wanted it only for them both.

Akashi can forget about the pressure he was continuously given. This kind of moment relieves him. Even in his bokushi state, he can't stop these. He too, might want this moment only for him.

They silently walk together side by side in the lovely afternoon. Warm ambience, Kise wants more. 

Cause it's so wholesome.

**OWAKE**

Kuroko and the others watched from the distance. No, they didn't stalk them. It's just a pure coincidence that all of them met at one place and suddenly saw the two together.

"Are they a thing?"

"No, they're obviously humans, Mine-chin"

"Oh shut up. That's not what I mean"

"It's rare for Akashi-kun to be like that. I left Kise-kun just so they could be together"

"Those two have gotten closer. I can't believe it"

"Kise's lucky item was to have a popsicle with him. That must be the reason why Akashi haven't pushed him away yet"

The rest of them talked together about the two. Kuroko let out a satisfied smile.

"Come to think of it, Akashi-kun does look cute" Kuroko suddenly blurts out as he remembered the obvious blush from his face. Even though he's in a distance, his eyes are still sharp.

His statement caused everyone to shiver.

"Scary is a better term. Akashi's like a pyscho ever since I saw him on that day" Aomine said which sparked other comments from the rest. Meanwhile, Kuroko just stares at the two, thinking...

'Akashi-kun must be having doubts. I'll make him ascertain his feelings'

**Author's Note:**

> 1 more chapter for this and maybe I will upload Akashi in Rakuzan eraaaa  
> It is fun to write.


End file.
